Road of Tears
by Frodo3791
Summary: A short fic of the thoughts of Aragorn after the passing of Gandalf. Contains Aragorn's emotions of hs loss and his thoughts towards the fellowship. Follows the book. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. All rights belong to that of the late Professor Tolkien. This is merely my own thoughts of Aragorn's feelings after the loss of Gandalf.

  
  


Aragorn led the company on the jagged land leaving that of the gates of Moria. Behind the tall ranger followed Boromir, steward's son of Gondor, and Legolas of the woodland realm of Mirkwood. In a further distance, Gimli of Durin's Folk and the youngest hobbits, Perigrin and Meriadoc walked. Even farther behind strode Samwise and his master Frodo. Many tears had been shed along the road. Some were silent and composed while others were plain to see the anguish that racked the ones that shed them for indeed Gandalf the grey pilgrim was loved by his company. He was their leader and now Aragorn took on the duty regretfully. It had seemed all hope had faded when Gandalf had fallen down the seemingly bottomless pit of Moria. Having this new task, Aragorn feared he could not handle such an important quest without his friend. Many roads had he, heir of Gondor, taken with the wizard before days of such darkness. He had grown very close to Gandalf and his woes of his death had not fully reached him. He knew he must stay strong for the fellowship. He would lead them on. He would try his best.

Aragorn looked around slightly and observed Gimli and the two hobbits that strode with him. Aragorn's heart went out for the dwarf for he had not lost one friend on their travels but also that of his cousin Balin. It would be good, however, if that was the only losses that they had on the ringbearer's quest. Pippin and Merry were strangely somber and a tear passed down Pippin's cheek silently. Aye! If only their good cheer could be heard again!

Behind them Frodo and Sam walked. They were obviously stricken with grief as well for Sam wiped his eyes with the back of his palm. Frodo, though, had his head down and showed no signs of recent tears. Aragorn worried for him most. He knew what inner turmoil must be going through the ringbearer's head. Frodo had looked up to the wizard much and most often came to him for comfort on his task. Without him, Aragorn worried that Frodo's resilience and hope would fail. That would hurt the quest and in turn hurt the free peoples of Middle Earth. Not only that, but Aragorn did not think he could stand to see Frodo lose anymore faith. The ring alone was burden enough. He just hoped that the ringbearer could continue on for the sake of all.

Aragorn turned around and continued to head on. He began to feel the heaviness of his duty on him again. He had not an idea of where they were to go after this. Boromir was to head to Gondor to help fight, and Aragorn wanted to join him and see his homelands again, but he would not leave the ringbearer. He would not take Frodo with him to Gondor, but he did not wish to see the fellowship broken. If only Gandalf were here. He would have chosen the right path. He was not ready for this. Tears began to brim in Aragorn's grey eyes, but he merely shook them away. 'I can not think of this now,' he told himself. 'I shall lead them to Lothlorien where we will be safe. Thereafter, I will take time to decide our next route.' 

His thoughts then turned to the beautiful lands of Lothlorien, and he became at ease for their beauty was more than any of the lands in Middle Earth. He remembered the golden leaves of fall when he had ventured there to visit his love. Truly it took his breath away. The lady their was fair as well, fair even in elven standards. She was also wise. 'Perhaps Galadriel will offer counsel to my decision,' he thought. He wished not to decide their path alone. 

A hand on his shoulder brought Aragorn out of his thoughts. Legolas stood beside him. "Aragorn, Frodo and Sam have fallen far behind. We must stop and let them rest." He looked back at them. "They may be suffering from serious wounds that we have not treated yet. We can not let them continue further without aide."

With that Aragorn looked back as well and saw the two hobbits struggling to keep up behind the company. Aragorn scolded himself for not noticing their weariness earlier. He had been too much caught in his thoughts. He ran back to them and called for Boromir to help him carry them the rest of the way till they could take some rest. After taking care of their wounds and a short rest, they continued on, finally reaching Lothlorien. They slept that night in a flets, platforms in the trees. The next day they were allowed to journey into the gates, all being blindfolded till they had reached it. Galadriel had spoken with them, and she was told of the loss of Gandalf and their predicament. She gave the weary travelers leave to stay in her woods as long as they needed, and they took ease, except for Boromir who seemed to grow nervous in their stay. Aragorn would speak to him later, till then, he would enjoy Lothlorien as well. 

Finally Aragorn was able to drop his cares, and he passed under the trees by himself. The others had retired, save for Legolas who stayed with his kin. It was winter, but the forest was still beyond words of mortals for beauty. Aragorn sighed. He had not spent much time with his sorrow after the loss of his friend, and now it began to resurface. In the low of dark, Aragorn wept bitterly. The only other sound was that of the carrying voices of the elves who sung lays of mourning, commemorating the life of Mithrandir, Gandalf, the grey pilgrim.

  
  


A/N: I hope you enjoyed this short story. It's been awhile since I have written another one. Thank you for reading and I will be eternally grateful if you review. Thanks!

  
  



End file.
